


6927｜以你為名的未來—番外

by ninihy2000



Series: 家教_6927｜以你為名的未來 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンリボーン!
Genre: 6927, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninihy2000/pseuds/ninihy2000
Summary: ——如果讓他來到這裡是上天的決定。恐怕這會是他第一次感謝所謂神的存在。在心中低聲輕喃，他想他一生都不會忘記這個名字。澤田綱吉。「你就是——」





	1. 01　わたしたちのBOSS／02　ボクのBOSS（沢田綱吉）

**Author's Note:**

> 　  
> ‧ 六道骸×澤田綱吉  
> ‧ 繁體字注意  
> ‧ 「偏正劇、自創角、私設」有  
> ‧ 「山獄、里藍、迪雲」有（但完全不明顯）  
> ‧ 或許會出現冗詞贅字、OOC的情況  
> ——  
> 總之是個骸大中了秀斗火箭筒年齡倒退的故事。  
> 

　　以你為名番外篇‧親愛的首領

　　01　わたしたちのBOSS

 

　　那時她才剛從外頭的研究所畢業。

 

　　知名研究所推薦她進入政府機構就職，也有數間開發企業邀請她的加入。作為頂尖的研究技術人員，她擁有許多選擇的機會。

 

　　每個人都以為她會選一份位高權重的高薪穩定工作，最後她卻成為了Vongola的研究班人員。

 

　　她的人生宗旨十分簡單且純粹，完全貫徹拿多少薪水幹多少活的原則。

 

　　其實當一個黑手黨的研究班人員跟當公家研究員，對她沒什麼差別。

 

　　原先她以為不過是一個黑手黨，工作量不可能會大到哪去。願意花如此高薪聘請她，只不過是為了彰顯其家族的金錢與權貴實力——事實證明，天底下不會有白吃的午餐。雖說只是研究班，但工作並不只有研發與實驗，還包括醫護與現場支援，完全不像她在就學期間聽學長姊所述的那樣清閒。

 

　　她不知道是不是學長姊們進的是假黑手黨，還是只有Vongola是這樣。

 

　　然而雖然繁忙，實驗器材與同事卻都相當優質，甚至連食衣住保障、年終都有。看來Vongola也深知自己在工作方面實在太過「驚人」，只好用薪水與其他誘因讓人留下。

 

　　她——月弦秦月，也是因此決定繼續幹下去的其中之一。

 

　　在成為正職研究員以前必須與其他一樣通過篩選的人員一同接受未來職場前輩們的指導，這讓她有種回到過去求學時期的既視感。

 

　　時光匆匆，一轉眼半年就這麼過去。

 

　　在年底的聚會上，上司領著她來到沒見過幾次面的門外顧問面前。

 

　　然後，她得知了那個驚人的消息——Vongola下任首領將會成為她的夥伴。

 

　　這麼說或許不太恰當，畢竟被劃在Vongola名下的自己廣義來說確實是這個家族的一員。沒有什麼夥伴之說——她甚至算是受首領指揮的成員，因此在知道這件事時相當震驚。

 

　　也不是覺得高興，就只是有種平穩生活要被破壞的感覺。

 

　　畢竟，一個普通的家族成員哪可能認識首領？

 

　　後來，抱持著忐忑不安的情緒，她與未來的首領——澤田綱吉第一次接觸了。

 

　　從那普通平凡的長相、溫和親切的語氣，以及顯然不習慣這種場合的、緊張不安的肢體動作來看，她可以十分確定，對方或許並不適合這個職位。

 

　　不明白門外顧問是怎麼想的，這樣的一個少年怎麼可能承受黑手黨的腥風血雨？

 

　　她並不是對這位澤田綱吉抱持輕視的態度，只是單純地感到疑問。

 

　　大概是因為兩人都不怎麼愛那些無謂禮數與場面話，聊起天來感覺十分輕鬆。她與綱吉很快變得熟識，也從對方口中得知許多事情。

 

　　剛從高中畢業的澤田綱吉是Vongola的下任首領，與自己同樣處於受訓期，聽說明年就會正式接任BOSS之位。

 

　　這個年紀繼任算是普通的。雖然綱吉一副還想繼續讀大學的模樣，但想必那位看起來很嚴格的門外顧問不會同意。領導家族並不需要高學歷，只要擁有那份氣質及資格便足矣。

 

　　雖然她還是看不出來綱吉到底哪裡適合當個首領。

 

　　「你看起來並不開心。」

 

　　啜飲杯中的水果酒，秦月老實說道：「明明首領之位是人人渴求的。然而你站在此處，卻認為自己不屬於這裡。」

 

　　雖然很多人的笑容都十分虛偽，但她知道眼前的少年並不是這樣的人，也因此才會說出這種相當失禮的話。

 

　　從見面到現在，少年的臉上都掛著有些無奈的苦笑。

 

　　這是為什麼呢？即使知道自己不該去探究，但少年就是有種親和力，讓人不由自主地親近。

 

　　「哈哈……是這樣嗎？」聽上去帶著無奈的笑聲傳來。綱吉苦笑著，並沒有否認，「或許是這樣子也說不定呢。」

 

　　笑了一會兒，他低頭望著杯裡在光線折射下閃閃發光的酒液。

 

　　「……我也一直都在想，自己是不是不適合當首領。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　「我……經歷了很多事，現在才能站在這裡。」

 

　　倚靠舞廳的牆壁，秦月望著對方的側臉。

 

　　「其實我很害怕。」頓了頓，綱吉抬起頭，語氣很平淡，「……害怕成為一個 **『首領』** 。」

 

　　「不只是因為生長環境的不同，也沒有懷疑九代首領的意思。」

 

　　「黑手黨需要背負許多事情，也不免要為了同伴戰鬥……但是，」他的話語很輕，裡頭似乎還包含了些秦月不能理解的情緒，「最重要的是……我，不想看見有誰因我而死去。」

 

　　「……我曾經去過十年後的世界。」

 

　　 **「……什麼？」**

 

　　突如其來的一句話讓秦月愣住，見她如此反應，綱吉才連忙道：「啊、對了，妳不知道啊……」

 

　　搔搔臉頰，綱吉尷尬地笑了笑。

 

　　「那個……妳知道Bovino家族嗎？我的守護者裡有個叫藍波的孩子，他就是Bovino家族的。」

 

　　「難不成你指的是傳聞中的『十年後火箭筒』？」

 

　　對於黑手黨界的消息秦月也並非全無耳聞，至少跟研究相關的資訊她是有在關注的。傳聞Bovino家族有一樣傳家之寶，能將人與未來的自己調換五分鐘，然而這樣的事情實在太過虛假，她並不認為是真的。

 

　　當然，那只是現在的她是如此認為。

 

　　「就是那個沒錯。」

 

　　再度停頓了一會兒，似乎是在整理語句，過了一下綱吉才又重新開口。

 

　　「在我前往的那個未來，有許多人因我而喪失性命……也有人因此而身體殘缺甚至飽受虐待……」聲音微微顫抖，不知不覺綱吉已經握緊雙拳。明明不是實際上這個時候發生的事情，他卻依然有如此的反應，可見當時所見的情景對他造成了多大的傷害與影響，「雖然那只是那個時間段的未來……但一想到可能會有那樣的事情發生，我就覺得自己不該成為首領。」

 

　　「如果不當首領，那些事情就不可能會發生。」

 

　　悠揚的交響樂聲傳入耳中，秦月靜靜地凝視他許久，接著伸出拿著酒杯的左手。

 

　　 **「——好冰！」**

 

　　突如其來的溫度令少年發出驚叫，這使得他耳殼一紅摀著受到冰鎮攻擊的臉頰，對自己在這種場合發出如此不像樣的叫聲感到羞恥，同時有些不滿地看向身旁的女子，「妳做什麼啊？」

 

　　酒杯因為晃動傳來冰塊撞擊杯壁的清脆聲響，秦月收手並仰頭將裡頭的液體一飲而盡。

 

　　兩人之間因此而沉寂了數秒。

 

　　「……果然，你不適合。」

 

　　打破這個狀態的秦月表情無奈。

 

　　「……連妳也這麼覺得嗎……」

 

　　得到這樣的結論，綱吉頓時顯得落寞。

 

　　「不。」

 

　　垂下眼簾，秦月輕聲否認。

 

　　「欸？」

 

　　「我只是說 **個性不適合** ，沒說你 **不適合當** 。」

 

　　「難道你沒有想過，正是因為當了首領，才有辦法保護自己需要保護的人？」

 

　　將空的酒杯交給一旁經過的侍者，秦月站到綱吉身前，輕嘆口氣，「都已經對外發表『澤田綱吉是Vongola下任首領』這樣的消息，無論再怎麼掙扎，事實也不會改變。」

 

　　「況且，並不是逃避不去負責，事情就不會發生。即使你沒成為首領，你所重視的人還是有可能會因為別的事情而死去。而且如果你不是首領，萬一其他家族對你的朋友們下手，你根本沒有理由去反抗。」

 

　　「但是——」

 

　　「既然知道可能會有那樣的未來，只要避免事情發展成那樣就行了。」勾起嘴角，她輕笑了聲，「知道嗎？人類最常犯的錯誤就是重蹈覆轍。」

 

　　 **「而避免自己的重蹈覆轍同樣也是人類經常必須去做的。」**

 

　　「……哪有妳說得那麼簡單……」

 

　　「去嘗試看看不就知道困不困難了？」挑著眉，秦月不以為然地道：「反正你肯定是要當首領的——你就是為了成為首領才站在這裡，不是嗎？」

 

　　「那是……」

 

　　「喔喔，這不是阿綱嗎！」

 

　　打斷綱吉話語的，是從一旁走廊跨步進入房間的另一位少年。

 

　　「……山本，你來啦。」

 

　　「抱歉，剛才路上塞車晚到了。」順勢勾住綱吉的肩，被稱為山本的黑髮少年笑了笑，爽朗的模樣讓人不自覺也感到愉快，「怎麼啦，在聊什麼？這位是……」

 

　　「月弦秦月，Vongola研究班未來的研究員。」主動報上名字，秦月微微一笑，「您是雨之守護者‧山本武吧？請多指教。」

 

　　「喔！多指教啦。」

 

　　對她禮貌地微笑，山本回過頭看像綱吉，發覺對方臉色似乎不是很好，便疑惑地問道：「阿綱，你臉色不是很好喔！是不是哪裡不舒服？」

 

　　「阿綱似乎對自己成為首領這件事感到不安，」搶在本人回答前開口，秦月瞥了眼聽見她語句更加頹喪的少年，笑咪咪地問道：「山本先生，您對於這件事是怎麼想的呢？」

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　對於突然的提問驚訝了一瞬，但山本很快便回過神。他像是對此感到很不可思議，先是看了眼秦月，接著轉頭望著已經徹底失去活力的友人，最後了然地點頭，同時大笑了聲，「哈哈哈……阿綱，你難道一直都覺得自己不適合嗎？」

 

　　「……對啦！」不知道是不是直接被秦月揭開心裡的傷痛，覺得什麼都已經無所謂，綱吉一臉從容就義的模樣惹得秦月在旁邊笑也不是不笑也不是，只得忍著，「明明我根本不適合當什麼見鬼的黑手黨首領，為什麼你們都覺得沒問題啊！」

 

　　「要說為什麼……當然是因為覺得你可以當啊。」

 

　　鬆開勾著對方的手，山本笑著，語氣聽上去實在是真誠得不得了，「阿綱既溫柔又很替別人著想，做什麼都很適合啦。」

 

　　「……什麼啊，那是……」

 

　　「十代首領！」

 

　　又一個聲音打斷了綱吉欲說出口的話語，這回來的人秦月也有印象——Vongola赫赫有名的忠犬守護者‧獄寺隼人。

 

　　「十代首領！」一面喊著綱吉的職稱一面從不遠處舞廳小跑步過來的獄寺額頭與脖頸都有著一層薄汗，從他方才過來地方向來看，不久前他應該是在舞廳裡跳舞，才會有如此的出汗量，「實在是萬分抱歉！明明是年終宴會，作為左右手的我居然沒有陪在您身邊……嗯？」

 

　　注意到站在一旁的秦月，他皺起眉，語氣不甚友善。

 

　　「這女人是誰啊？」

 

　　原來如此……果然是忠犬，防衛心很重呢。就連出現在自己家族年終宴會的人都抱持戒備心，尤其對象還是女性，態度一點都沒有軟化的跡象……這點值得給予鼓勵。

 

　　默默在內心對獄寺下了評語，秦月揚起嘴角，露出淺淺的微笑，「研究班未來的研究員，我叫月弦秦月。請多指教，獄寺先生。」

 

　　「研究員？」

 

　　看起來似乎是想問為什麼區區一個研究員會在這、但終究還是沒將之出口的獄寺沉默幾秒，立刻又將注意力轉到自己的首領身上，「比起那個……十代首領，您是不是發生了什麼事情？總覺得臉色不是很好……」

 

　　「阿綱好像在煩惱自己不適合當首領。」很體貼地重複了方才的對話，山本臉上掛著笑，「獄寺，你呢？我覺得阿綱很適合啊！」

 

　　 **「什麼——？！」**

 

　　聽見這番話，獄寺的表情驟變，「十代首領，您為什麼會這麼想呢！」

 

　　「……」

 

　　綱吉看起來已經放棄說明了。

 

　　「如果您不適合，世界上就沒有人適合當首領了！」

 

　　獄寺的語氣十分激昂，他倏然抓住綱吉的雙手，接著無比認真地開口道：「您是如此的親切溫柔，又善解人意；對事情的判斷力總是非常準確，戰鬥的身影總是讓我崇拜不已……而且Vongola初代不是也認可您了嗎！」

 

　　Vongola初代？

 

　　聽見自己所不熟悉的名詞，秦月在內心打了一個大大的問號。

 

　　「……那是……」

 

　　不知第幾次將話語隱沒於沉默，綱吉低垂著頭。空氣彷彿凝結了幾秒，一直到他開口才開始流動。

 

　　「為什麼……你們可以這麼肯定呢？」

 

　　「當然是因為這是事實啊！」即使氣氛變得有些詭異，獄寺依舊保持他忠犬的形象，絲毫沒有因此而退縮，「您是我的、我們的十代首領！這點無論如何都不會改變……不，我不會讓它被改變的！」

 

　　「……獄寺君……」

 

　　「您不需要感到不安！十代首領……」似乎是在努力構思語句，獄寺皺著眉停頓了下，最後直直望著綱吉，一字一句清楚地道： **「『十代首領』永遠都是屬於您——屬於名為『澤田綱吉』的男人。」**

 

　　「您不需要有什麼負擔，因為所有可能發生的鬥爭與問題都會由我這個左右手一起與您共同承擔……您可是有我——有著許多與我一樣、身為守護者的部下，所以不用擔心的。」

 

　　「是啊。」

 

　　「我們是朋友吧？別什麼都一個人承擔了。」一旁附和他的山本又一把攬過綱吉的肩，因為抓著綱吉的手，獄寺也連帶被拉了過去，頓時發出怒吼。

 

　　「喂山本笨蛋！別這麼粗魯啊！」

 

　　「哈哈，誰叫你要抓著。」

 

　　「唔喔喔等等這個姿勢好痛苦啊啊啊——」

 

　　並沒有加入他們的打鬧，秦月又向一旁經過的侍者要了新的水果酒，接著道：「不打擾三位談話，我先離開了……對了，阿綱。」

 

　　與那雙褐色的眼眸對上後她嘴角一勾，跨步走到綱吉面前。

 

　　「請不要什麼都往自己身上攬。」在其他兩人疑惑的眼神下秦月從容地說著，「而且，你很適合當首領喔！至少……」

 

　　晃了晃杯中淡色的液體，她伸手拉過獄寺因為怕綱吉感到疼痛而放開的左手，將酒杯塞進他手中。

 

　　「—— **我** 很樂意當 **你** 的 **部下** ， **『Vongola十代首領』** 。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　02　ボクのBOSS（沢田綱吉）

 

 

 

 

 

　　「真是……居然連這點錯誤都可以出現。」

 

　　春假結束的Vongola回歸正軌，一如既往忙碌的辦公室內傳出一聲極為不滿的抱怨。既然這裡是霧守辦公室，唯一可能在裡頭辦公的，也只有六道骸一個人。

 

　　「安靜點。」

 

　　只有一點異於平常，那就是好不容易獲得休假的秦月與庫洛姆跑到他這兒來，寫作幫忙實為聊天打混。

 

　　庫洛姆自然是想幫忙的，但秦月一把拉住她表示那些都是標了骸名字的文件，插手了就是違規，才讓人一臉遺憾地坐回沙發上，繼續和她研究如何串手鍊。

 

　　「我看看啊——大的先過去，接下來……」

 

　　雖然室內因為秦月的出聲提醒一度變得和諧，很快地卻又被這裡的主人給破壞。

 

　　「搞什麼東西啊！」終於忍無可忍地大罵出聲，骸猛地將資料拍回桌上並重重往後倒，陷進辦公椅的椅背之中，十足鬱悶，「第三張了，澤田綱吉到底會不會寫字！這樣還配做一個首領嗎？我看他該回去重考中學語文了吧！」

 

　　「我以為你會因為偉大的愛情，對那點小錯誤視而不見呢。」

 

　　既然事不關己，秦月當然只負責說風涼話，也絲毫不認為這樣有什麼不對。倒是庫洛姆似乎想為她敬愛的首領說些什麼，卻又找不到適合的話語反駁，只好無奈地嘆口氣，繼續手上串珠的動作。

 

　　「……」

 

　　「啊，說到首領，」將一顆湛藍色的珠子穿過銀白細線，秦月好奇地道：「你總說阿綱不配當首領，所以你對首領的認知到底是什麼啊？」

 

　　「認知……」

 

　　長嘆了聲爾後又坐了起來，骸單手撐著頭從抽屜取出一盒全新的巧克力，拆開包裝摸出一塊扔進嘴裡，喀啦喀啦地嚼了起來，「總之絕對不該像綱吉那樣子笨手笨腳吧？而且也對人也不該那麼溫柔……哼。」

 

　　我看是不能對你以外的人溫柔吧。

 

　　默默在內心吐槽對方，一面將終於完成的手鍊打結剪短線頭，她笑吟吟地接續：「可是如果照你那樣，阿綱就不是阿綱，而是你最討厭的黑手黨了吧？如果哪天阿綱真的變成那樣子——」

 

　　她故意拉著長音，只見骸果然一臉糾結。忍住差一點浮上嘴角的偷笑，秦月轉頭道：「庫洛姆，可以幫我把這些做好的拿去我房間嗎？我等會兒就過去。」

 

　　「啊、好。」

 

　　連忙放下手裡接近完成的鍊子，靛髮女子站起身，向骸的方向微微點頭，接著便拉開門。

 

　　室內在庫洛姆離去後變得寂靜，一直到秦月從沙發上起身走向骸為止。她拉過一旁原先用來擺紙箱的板凳，坐到辦公桌前。

 

　　「……我說，」在她尚未發話前骸率先開口，臉上表情一半冷漠一半無奈，「無論那傢伙變成怎樣的人，我都會愛著他。」

 

　　「……即使他變成你最討厭、最厭惡的 **『黑手黨』** ？」

 

　　紅藍相異的眼瞳同時望著她，骸的表情很認真——如果無視他又從盒裡拿了巧克力塞進嘴裡的動作，這應該會是很嚴肅的場景。

 

　　「如果，真的變成那樣……」話語因為咀嚼變得有些模糊，但秦月依舊知道對方在說什麼， **「我會親手將他的身體奪過來。」**

 

　　「——一開始，就是這麼打算的。」

 

　　吞下嘴裡的零食，骸微微一笑，俊秀的臉龐要是給研究班裡其他女孩看見或許會邊害羞邊尖叫然後目不轉睛地欣賞，但秦月卻並沒有那樣的衝動——只要知道這個人有多惡質，就不可能會對他產生心動的感覺。

 

　　「『黑手黨』本身當然是最為骯髒污穢、血腥不堪的，要不是因為綱吉……Vongola早就已是我的囊中物。」呵呵笑了兩聲，他繼續道：「正因為有著愚蠢天真、連幾行公文都可以寫錯字的 **『澤田綱吉』** ，才會有 **『Vongola霧守六道骸』** ，這麼說，妳能理解嗎？」

 

　　「……愛情真是偉大。」

 

　　「哪裡。」

 

　　「沒有在誇獎你。」忍不住翻了白眼，秦月同樣伸手摸了一塊巧克力，在對方準備暴怒抗議前將手裡的手鍊塞了過去，「拿去。」

 

　　低頭打量了下那條看起來毫無特別之處的手鍊，骸挑挑眉，接著十分嘲諷地揚起嘴角。

 

　　「我們親愛的研究班女神終於厭倦每日與機械為伍的生活，轉行當手工藝商了？」

 

　　「才不是咧。」

 

　　懶得糾正對方飽含惡意的話語，秦月含著巧克力，發出滿足的嘆息，「就是這個啊——排隊兩小時還不一定買得到的限定巧克力——」

 

　　「沒人說要給妳吃。」

 

　　「那條是送給阿綱的。」伸了個懶腰從座位上站起身，她拍拍純白的長裙衣襬，富含深意地笑了笑， **「『你』和『我』一起。」**

 

　　「……」

 

　　「那麼我先走了！」

 

　　並不在意對方是否還有什麼話要說，秦月哼著小曲，手腳勤快地將玻璃長桌收拾乾淨，最後拎著一開始帶來的工作盒，同樣離開了辦公室。

 

　　面對重獲安寧的辦公室，骸沒什麼特別的反應。他只是撐著頭打量手中那條做工精良的串珠手鍊，一會兒發出輕笑。

 

　　「……有趣。」

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

　　「這個是給我的？」

 

　　客廳的溫度被空調完美呵護在攝氏二十六度，坐在舒適沙發上轉著電視台的綱吉在聽見骸的叫喚後轉過頭，一條晶亮的手鍊被對方拎在手中，接著入了自己掌心，「哇……為什麼這麼突然？」

 

　　看著他一臉驚喜的表情，骸忽然覺得今天被秦月吃掉的巧克力都值回來了。

 

　　「秦月那傢伙最近在練習串珠。」又從他手裡取回手鍊，這樣的舉動讓綱吉不解地偏偏頭，卻也沒說什麼，「這是我跟她一起送你的。」

 

　　「是嗎？謝啦。」

 

　　沒讓他的疑惑維持太久，骸抬起手一個響指，室內所有的光線彷彿被黑洞吸走一般，忽然降臨的黑暗令綱吉發出短促的驚呼，幾秒後轉為讚美的驚嘆。

 

　　「——好漂亮……」

 

　　在骸另一隻手上手機手電筒的燈光照射下，一道圖案自手鍊中心的湛藍寶石中映照而出。藍色的光影落在天花板以及周遭牆壁上頭，帶了點銀光的色彩令人看得目不轉睛，礦物專有的折射讓一切看起來更加地驚為天人。

 

　　「吶，綱吉。」

 

　　出聲輕喚著戀人的名字，骸歛起笑。在展示完手鍊的特別之處後他重新亮起了室內的燈，接著放下手機，一把拉過綱吉的左手，在無名指上落下輕吻。

 

　　「Vongola十代首領，是澤田綱吉。」

 

　　「 **『澤田綱吉』** 永遠都是我的——無論是身心還是靈魂， **都只能屬於我** 。」

 

　　唇邊重新揚起的弧度看上去帶著虔誠，骸替他戴上手鍊，接著吻上他的唇。

 

　　 **——而我六道骸的首領，**

 

　　只會是你……

 

　　 **澤田綱吉。**

 

 

 

2018/07/03

 

二修於

2018/08/28


	2. 03　心慌意亂

 

　　結束與Vera的談話，綱吉喪氣地趴在電腦桌前。

 

　　投其所好……是要他去買巧克力討好骸嗎？哪一牌？甜度呢？

 

　　說到底，自己根本不清楚骸喜歡的巧克力種類，也不知道這個年紀的骸愛不愛巧克力。

 

　　還有衣服也是，哪個小孩會喜歡穿制服啊？

 

　　……好吧，骸的確不是一般人。

 

　　「我洗好了。」

 

　　綱吉的糾結並沒有維持很久，剛將電腦關機後那位自己並不怎麼歡迎的小小客人也出了浴室。

 

　　「啊？啊，嗯……」

 

　　骸手上抱著一袋衣物，頭髮因水氣一搓一搓合在一塊，臉頰微微紅潤的樣子不知為何還挺可愛的。大概是因為他本身相貌就不錯，讓綱吉有種在看童模出浴照的既視感。

 

　　……覺得 **可愛** 應該很正常吧？

 

　　意識到自己產生了什麼想法，綱吉頓時鬱悶了一陣。

 

　　雖然眼前的孩子並不是自己熟悉的男人，也不可能會知道自己在想什麼，他還是立刻搖頭將這份多餘的思緒甩出腦海，「衣服的大小還可以嗎？會不會太大？」

 

　　骸身上穿著自己買回來還沒穿過的襯衫，下半身則是居家短褲。原本綱吉是想給他穿T恤的，然而萬一套上去肩膀太寬，那個畫面實在太尷尬，綱吉完全不敢想像。襯衫好歹可以扣著，又可以解決長褲太長的問題……本來綱吉的身高就屬於標準的日本男人，居家短褲買的也是日本製的，骸雖然不高但腿很長，褲子穿起來倒是很普通地落在小腿一半的位置，視覺上很安全。

 

　　不知為何，綱吉有種等骸恢復原狀看到自己給他穿得太難看會過來死亡理論的不祥預感。

 

　　看來得盡快替他添購幾件衣服備著穿了。

 

　　既然不清楚骸恢復的確切時間，能做多少準備就做多少準備。雖然距離上一次他這麼照顧孩子已有段時日，但看顧這樣懂事又安靜的小孩並不困難，尤其對方又不像一般孩子那樣會因為小事而哭鬧。

 

　　倒不如說，如果骸真的哭鬧了自己可能會嚇個半死吧。

 

　　抱著忐忑不安卻又無奈的心情，綱吉接過對方遞來的紙袋放到玄關前的地板上。裡頭的診療服得找個時間拿下去醫療班歸還才行，畢竟也是家族資源，要錢的。

 

　　綱吉本來打算直接帶人去買新衣服，但當他瞄到骸頭髮落下的水珠將沙發染濕一片便打消念頭，轉而責備起對方的粗心。

 

　　「怎麼沒把頭髮擦乾了再出來？這樣會感冒的喔。」

 

　　暗藍色的髮絲摸起來濕漉漉的，顯然骸根本沒有用毛巾擦頭髮。他家的空調可是二十四小時全年無休，溫度設定得很低，沒擦乾頭髮就出來的話，即使沒有感冒也會受涼。

 

　　明明才剛大病初癒就這樣折騰身體……

 

　　「……忘記了。」

 

　　只見面前的男孩整個人僵住，呆愣的表情讓人覺得可愛。

 

　　「這怎麼可以？你等一下。」

 

　　起身去取了毛巾回來，綱吉讓人坐到椅子上。淺色的毛巾覆蓋對方深色的髮絲，他的力道很輕柔，似乎是怕會不小心弄痛人，雖然這機率實在是低得可以。

 

　　好不容易將人的頭髮給用乾，綱吉按照原先預定的計畫準備帶人出門。撇了眼骸那頭顯眼的髮型，他回到房間翻出很久很久以前不知從誰那收到的一件外套。

 

　　灰色的連帽外套因為沒有裝在塑膠套裡所以看上去已有些年分，但他其實一回都沒穿過。明顯過長的帽子與衣領有著很好的隱蔽效果，適合遮掩面容——骸變小的事情應該沒有流出去外頭，要是在路上碰到別家族的人被瞧見可就糟了。

 

　　「穿上吧。」

 

　　看著孩子順從自己的指示穿上那件堪比洋裝的外套，綱吉忍住偷笑的舉動，一面拿起手機，打開家門。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「麻煩結帳。」

 

　　從錢包摸出一張信用卡遞給收銀員，綱吉臉上掛著溫和的笑容。

 

　　換上新衣裳的骸此刻正站在店外，瞇眼端詳著一旁牆上貼的海報，認真的模樣倒又沒有了小孩的純真感。

 

　　「一共是三百四十歐元。」將信用卡掃過感應器，收銀員燦爛一笑，「您需要收據嗎？」

 

　　 **三——**

 

　　「……不，不用，謝謝。」

 

　　拿回卡片塞進錢包，綱吉忍住咳嗽的衝動。

 

　　骸這傢伙……買個衣服可以買到四萬多塊也是很厲害啊！要你別客氣還真沒給我客氣……

 

　　綱吉接過包好的紙袋走向正在打量另一邊掛報的骸，開口喚道：「該回去囉！」

 

　　因為驚人的價格連導致他的聲音有些發顫，綱吉不敢想像下個月存摺裡的金額，也不想去思考為什麼童裝會如此昂貴。

 

　　身旁的男孩此刻換上了一件合身的襯衫，領口並沒有扣緊；漆黑的領帶寬鬆地繫著，最尾端還用金色的線繡了一隻鳥。下半身的褲子長度只到大腿，黑色長襪拉到小腿肚的位置；腳上穿了雙咖啡色的皮鞋，扣子還是銀色的。

 

　　如果只看外表，骸此刻完全就是富家少爺的模樣……很容易成為綁匪綁架勒索目標的那種。

 

　　果然人帥穿什麼都好看，雖然依照目前骸的年齡，用可愛來稱讚會比較合適。

 

　　 **顏值啊。**

 

　　提著一袋新衣與原先給骸穿的衣物，綱吉嘆口氣。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　「嘿咻——」

 

　　使力將棉被從櫃子裡抱起，拎著一顆枕頭回到客廳，綱吉將自己今晚的家當通通扔到沙發上，接著一屁股坐了上去，滿足地輕嘆。

 

　　其實按理來說自己應該讓骸來睡客廳，不過對方現在可還是個孩子，身體又不好，自然只能讓他躺自己的床。

 

　　至於共寢……雖然自己不介意，但骸肯定會在意的。

 

　　一想到等骸恢復後知道自己曾與他共寢的那張嘲諷臉……不就是睡幾晚沙發嗎！沒事沒事。

 

　　「去把空調調高一些好了——唔！」

 

　　綱吉輕聲低語到一半便被劇痛給打斷。

 

　　「痛痛痛……」

 

　　摀住用力撞上桌腳的後腳跟，綱吉發出細微的痛呼，一面努力壓下哀號的衝動。

 

　　不行不行，要是喊出聲肯定會把骸吵醒……可惡，好痛……

 

　　眼角噙著淚，等到痛楚漸弱他才緩緩移開手，動身去做自己原本要做的事。

 

　　……總感覺，接下來的日子會很難過。

 

　　不知為何，綱吉有這樣的預感。

 

 

 

2018/07/06

 

二修於

2018/08/29


	3. 04　君は

 

　　 **長閑日和，楓庭彼岸。**

 

　　「我去買冰，你在這等我一下喔。」

 

　　 **秋風裊裊，蘆荻吐白。**

 

　　「巧克力口味對吧？」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　晴空萬里的天氣非常適合外出郊遊，正因如此，平時人不多的公園此刻相當熱鬧，到處都能看見前來渡過閒適假日的家庭，或是甜蜜約會的情侶。骸坐在長椅上攤開書本，視線卻落在不遠處冰淇淋車前的綱吉身上。

 

　　「您是跟孩子一起來的嗎？」

 

　　負責添購兩人甜品的綱吉有些尷尬地朝攤主笑了笑，沒有否認，「嘛……算是吧。」

 

　　「我們現在有親子優惠價，您買兩支剛好適用，要不要考慮看看呢？」熟練地推銷著客人，老闆看了眼不遠處的骸，指向一旁貼著的小牌子，笑吟吟地道：「加零點二八歐元就能各多一球喔！」

 

　　零點二八……還挺划算的。

 

　　不過說自己和骸是 **親子** ……是詐欺吧。

 

　　難道自己真的看起來像是會有孩子的年紀嗎？

 

　　「那就麻煩了。」

 

　　雖然他與骸並不是親子，但既然有優惠……稍微妥協也不是不行。

 

　　接過冰淇淋的綱吉小心地走向骸的位置，剛抬頭就與他對上眼，不知為何這讓他感到有點心虛，或許是因為擅自拿兩人的關係去消費的緣故。

 

　　「三球？」

 

　　骸並不是不會數數的小孩，理所當然指出了與先前牌子上看到的圖案不相符之處。

 

　　「啊……現在有優惠。」沒多做解釋，綱吉將巧克力的那支遞給骸，便換了一個話題，「話說回來……你在看什麼書呢？」

 

　　對於對方刻意的迴避，骸沒有很在意。反正等會兒離開時一定會經過那台餐車，到時再細看即可。

 

　　低頭瞧了眼精裝書的紙頁，骸微笑道：「沒什麼，寫了一些和歌跟成語。」

 

　　「和歌啊……」像是勾起了他的回憶，綱吉略為懷念地低語，「以前高中有學過呢。」

 

　　「日本的高中都在教什麼呢？」

 

　　闔上書本將之放到一旁，骸小口舔著冰淇淋，一面問道。

 

　　他沒有上過學，也不太清楚學校的課程內容。不過這並不令他感到惋惜，畢竟就綱吉的案例來看，上與沒上的差異似乎不大。

 

　　「嘛……」

 

　　思考幾秒，綱吉坦然地表示：「不記得了。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　冰淇淋香濃的味道在嘴裡擴散，冰涼的口感令人精神一振。

 

　　聊著一些無關緊要的小事，骸的心情不錯，他很滿意今天的行程。

 

　　不知不覺，綱吉在他心中的地位緩緩上升。

 

　　在黑暗的世界裡有一個這樣充滿溫暖與光明的人似乎也不壞。

 

　　「這個不錯呢。」

 

　　很快地綱吉便解決了手中的甜食，大概是因為分量不多，氣溫又偏高的緣故。

 

　　「是的。」

 

　　「我去買個水好了。」

 

　　嘴裡殘留的香草味很濃厚，雖然好吃，但綱吉並沒有很喜歡味道的殘餘。用買冰附贈的面紙擦擦手後，他站起身決定到一旁的販賣機買點東西漱口。

 

　　就在他站直身子的時候，一個清脆的聲響倏然竄入耳中。低頭瞧了瞧，才發現是口袋裡的戒指掉了出來。

 

　　「我來撿吧。」

 

　　沒等綱吉回答骸便傾身撿起躺在地上的指環。那是一只相當精美的戒指，由兩個通體銀色的圓環與中央的清澈琥珀構成，質感極佳，看起來很昂貴。

 

　　「很漂亮呢。」拿在手中端詳幾秒便將之交還給綱吉，骸輕笑，「為什麼不戴上？」

 

　　「只是護身符，沒有必要戴在手上啦。」

 

　　不是正因為是護身符才要？……

 

　　沒有理會骸困惑的表情，綱吉笑了笑然後轉過身走向販賣機。

 

　　微風撫過臉頰，暗藍色的髮絲隨風舞動。孩童高興的喧鬧聲以及噴水池水花灑落的嘩啦聲響輕竄入耳，午後的閒暇氛圍讓人變得慵懶，就連思考都顯得費力。

 

　　看著綱吉將錢投進洞口的身影，骸有些出神地想著。

 

　　——如果讓他來到這裡是上天的決定。

 

　　 **恐怕這會是他第一次感謝所謂神的存在。**

 

　　在心中低聲輕喃，他想他一生都不會忘記這個名字。

 

　　澤田綱吉。

 

　　 **「你就是——」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　2018/07/19

 

二修於

2018/08/29


	4. 05　天使

 

　　空氣中帶著淡淡的血味。

 

　　 **今夜有人死去。**

 

　　死亡在人的一生中是無可避免的。但幹黑手黨這行，它總會來得特別快，也特別突然。

 

　　少年能聽見啜泣聲。

 

　　站在敞開的門扇旁，他沒有走進裡頭，就只是靜靜佇立。

 

　　本來，他是來找這個男人問點事情的，卻因為出乎意料的槍擊，打亂了原先的計畫。

 

　　他是為了尋找親人的蹤跡而來，卻目睹了對方親愛之人死亡的場面。

 

　　 **多麼可笑。**

 

　　判斷再繼續待下去也沒有任何意義，少年沉默幾秒，便轉身離去。

 

　　——然後，幾年的時間就這麼流逝。

 

　　他再次地見到了那個男人——那個曾擁著失去溫度的愛人嚎啕大哭的男人。

 

　　「……您好，」端著酒杯，他笑著朝男人走去，就如同現場所有向別人攀談的人那樣，「初次見面，Ralph先生。」

 

　　因為他的叫喚而轉過頭，被稱為Ralph的男人將視線投向他，隨後同樣露出禮貌的微笑，「您好。」

 

　　這是一場近似玩樂性質的晚宴，每一位賓客都必須戴上面具，也就是俗稱的蒙面宴會。

 

　　他知道對方並不清楚自己的身分，當然、對方也未曾見過自己，而這樣的認知狀態正是他所樂見的。

 

　　「我有聽說過您，Ralph先生。」輕啜了口杯中的淡酒，他揚起嘴角，輕聲道：「……也知道，您在煩惱些什麼。」

 

　　話落，他很滿意地看著眼前的男人轉為慘白的臉色。

 

　　「您……您這是什麼意思？」

 

　　「就是字面上的意思。」

 

　　耳邊傳來悠揚的音樂聲，他回過頭撇了眼打上燈光的舞廳，隨後輕笑了聲，「這兒不方便談，如果您願意，我們換個位置？」

 

　　「……我不清楚您是從哪聽來的消息。」沉默幾秒，男人似乎已經鎮定下來，語調變得低沉，看著他的目光帶了點警戒，「而且我並不信任您。」

 

　　 **「您的妻子。」**

 

　　「……什麼？」

 

　　舉頭將杯裡剩下的液體飲盡，他的語氣很輕，但想必聽在男人耳中如同轟然巨響。

 

　　「我們到外頭去談談吧？我想……您會感激曾掌握住這個 **機會** 的。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「把這些資料給我……真的可以嗎？」

 

　　晚風吹拂，掃起他的瀏海，燦金的色彩在月光之下顯得很美。

 

　　他與男人坐在陽台的長椅上，腳邊放了幾瓶低濃度的美酒，裡頭都只剩一點殘液，大部分都進了兩人的胃裡。

 

　　他知道對男人而言這是相當棒的一場談話。

 

　　對自己，亦是如此。

 

　　「……天哪……」男人翻閱資料的手有些顫抖，紙張被他因激動而止不住的力道捏出不少摺痕， **「我的天……」**

 

　　嘴裡淡酒的香氣很甘美，他看著身邊的人因獲得天大的消息而不住顫抖，忽然覺得有些可笑。

 

　　「……謝謝……我的天啊！」不知不覺眼眶竟噙滿淚水，男人笑了幾聲，最後卻抓著資料流下眼淚，「去他的……總算讓我盼到了……」

 

　　「只是舉手之勞。」

 

　　用平淡的語氣回應，他沒怎麼被對方激動的情緒感染，畢竟那樣的情緒也是因自己所產生。

 

　　「我該怎麼謝您才好……」用衣袖抹去鼻涕與淚水，男人紅著眼，眼神已不見幾分鐘前的敵意，反倒映滿感激， **「您簡直是上帝派來的天使！」**

 

　　「您言重了。」因這句話而輕笑出聲，伴隨著淡淡的諷刺，只是男人根本沒有發覺，「只是剛好手上有了資料，又得知您似乎對這個家族很在意，僅僅如此而已。」

 

　　——只是剛好而已。

 

　　如果不是當初撞見那樣的場面，他絕對不會知道這個男人真正壓在心底的事情是什麼。

 

　　……也會讓復仇的機會悄悄溜走吧。

 

　　這麼說來，他或許也得感謝所謂的上帝呢。

 

　　想著男人絕對不會料到的事情，他站起身，向對方露出禮貌的笑容，接著塞了一張名片到對方手裡，「如果還有什麼煩惱的事情，可以透過上面的號碼聯繫我。」

 

　　「一定！一定的……」拿過那張長方形的薄紙，男人連忙站起身，朝他連鞠了好幾個躬，「謝謝、謝謝…… **太感謝您了！** 」

 

　　舉起一隻手致意，他背過身，朝宴廳裡頭走去。

 

　　——十年了。

 

　　 **他終於朝復仇邁出第一步。**

 

　　「原來你在這裡，我找好久了。」

 

　　剛回到屬於家族的休息室取下面具放到桌上，他的上司便一把攬住他，臉上掛著豪邁的笑，「去哪兒玩啦？是不是上去和美人跳舞了？」

 

　　「怎麼可能。」

 

　　笑著不著痕跡地躲過對方攬著人的手，他退了一步，坐到一旁沙發上，「只是去見了一個人。」

 

　　「……是不是Ralph那個小混蛋？」

 

　　回過頭，對方清澈的眼睛讓他有些恍神。

 

　　過了許久，他才微微一笑，沒有回答那個提問。

 

　　「你果然是個首領，Lapis。」

 

　　身旁的沙發因對方坐下的動作而下陷，Lapis有著一雙令他懷念的藍色眼眸，也是同樣地深邃而美麗。

 

　　「Wade，」他收起笑，若有所思的模樣看起來是在想很重要的事情，「你該明白你做了些什麼。」

 

　　 **「做了什麼？」**

 

　　因對方的話語而感到疑惑，他伸手拿起桌上的茶壺給自己倒了杯，小口輕啜，等待下文。

 

　　Lapis轉過頭，很是認真地道：「當你把那些資料交給他，就已經離不開了。」

 

　　「我沒想過離開。」頓了頓，Wade搖頭，「復仇是我 **唯一** 能給哥哥做的，你知道。」

 

　　「我只是提醒你。」

 

　　「那還真是多謝了。」

 

　　室內的氛圍變得有些僵硬，至此兩人都沒再開口。一直到別的成員推門而入，Lapis才起身迎接。

 

　　SteelBlue在黑手黨界算是新生兒，Wade也是偶然加入的。身為首領的Lapis對每個成員都很好，一點都沒有首領的架子，也因此在這個血統至上的義大利，身為一個美國人的他才能混得如魚得水。

 

　　對Wade而言，Lapis更像是他的兄長，自然也聽聞過自己的過去。

 

　　Lapis不希望他復仇，因為現在這樣安逸的生活一旦打破就回不去了。

 

　　然而，這樣的日子與哥哥的存在相比，份量實在是差太多太多了。

 

　　「Wade！」

 

　　不遠處與他比較熟識的朋友瞧見他後揮揮手，笑著問道：「等會兒還有一些表演，要不要一起去看？」

 

　　「不了。」搖頭謝絕對方的好意，Wade起身，「我身體不太舒服，今天就先回去了。」

 

　　兩三句打發不是很滿意的友人，經過門口時Wade瞥了眼與其他成員相談甚歡的Lapis，側身就這麼出了門。

 

　　舉辦宴會的宅邸距離市區並不遠，幾分鐘過去他就已經踏在繁華鬧區的街道上。

 

　　入冬的義大利相當寒冷，Wade身上穿的西裝並不足以禦寒，但他沒有想加穿衣物的想法，只是腳步穩健地朝地下鐵的方向走去。

 

　　今天結束得很快。

 

　　一口氣達成了許多朝思暮想的事情，讓眼下的時間顯得有些不真實。

 

　　從口袋掏出手機，點開Lapis的號碼，他考慮了下，在簡訊欄輸了幾個字，按下傳送。

 

　　地鐵行駛而來捲起的冷風吹得人冷到骨子裡去，Wade步入車廂，找了位子坐下，接著閉上眼。

 

　　 **——所有的一切，終於開始緩緩運行。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　時間也差不多，我也要離開這裡了。

　　謝謝這幾年來的照顧，若未來還有機會，一定會好好回報。

　　就如同先前談的那樣，Vongola的事情請多關照。

　　致我永遠的首領 Lapis。

 

 

 

 

 

2018/07/31

 

二修於

2018/08/29


	5. 06　遲鈍無比的他

 

　　晴空萬里，陽光普照，恰好的天氣配上完美的環境，閒暇舒適的氣氛圍繞，這間城內排得上前三名的高檔餐廳此時正逢用餐時間，處處可見成雙成對的情侶與家庭和樂融融、親密無間的相處。

 

　　「這個月的預算分配好像不太公平，我在想要不要把醫療班的錢撥一些給研究班……」

 

　　切下平整的一塊肉，褐髮男人有些憂慮，垂眸看著盤裡的美食一會兒，最後將視線移到面前的人身上，不太確定地問道：「骸，你覺得呢？」

 

　　「……我想，兩位領頭會自行協調的。」

 

　　平淡的語氣似乎在隱忍著什麼，嘴角勾著淺淺的弧度，他動作優雅地捲起盤裡的麵條，藍色的眼眸往對方的方向看去，「比起這些……」

 

　　「比起這些，」打斷他欲出口的話語，男人微微一笑，注視著對方，語帶笑意，「真不愧是知名餐廳……料理很好吃呢。我聽秦月說過這間店得提早三個月預約才有位子，你可真厲害。」

 

　　「這不算什麼。」

 

　　一聽見那飽含誇讚的語句，骸立刻笑開了臉，「你喜歡的話，下次也來這裡吧。」

 

　　「不，不必這麼麻煩。」

 

　　解決盤裡最後一塊牛肉，男人誠摯地搖頭並道：「好吃是好吃，但像這樣的假日，還是待在家最讓人放鬆。」

 

　　「而且我不太習慣吃這麼高級的料理。」沒有注意到對方僵掉的笑容，他繼續道：「話說回來，樓下最近新出的蛋包飯套餐還挺不錯的……」

 

　　聽著對方脫口而出一句又一句誇讚員工餐廳的話語，骸深吸口氣，小心維持著已經有些碎裂的笑容，一面加快速度解決食物。

 

　　——他真搞不懂，為什麼有人能遲鈍成這樣。

 

　　「啊、這個好吃。」

 

　　對面坐著的男人因美味的甜點露出喜悅的笑容，原本就不難看的臉龐如今噙著柔和的神情，讓他看著有些出神。

 

　　自從確認了自己的感情，他與庫洛姆想了一套完美的計畫來讓遲鈍得可以的澤田綱吉察覺到自己的心意——然而，事情似乎不如想像中順利。

 

　　但骸並不認為這是自己的問題。

 

　　他懷疑澤田綱吉根本沒把自己放在心上、甚至不把自己當成一個可能的對象。確實，綱吉可能根本沒想過自己會喜歡他，畢竟他們兩人從前連正常交談都有困難。

 

　　可是最近自己的轉變如此之大，難道他就沒有一絲不解與困惑？

 

　　就像現在，只會坐在面前笑嘻嘻的，只當他是請朋友吃飯，就連聊天的話題都圍繞著公務。

 

　　「怎麼了？」注意到骸若有所思地瞪著屬於他的甜點，綱吉疑惑地問道：「你不吃嗎？」

 

　　用動插的動作來回應對方，換作平時肯定無比甜美的可可布蕾此刻吃起來卻乏而無味，他大概知道是為什麼，卻也無可奈何。

 

　　明明周遭的餐桌都是愉快而幸福的氣氛，他們這桌卻並非如此。

 

　　「……其實，你不用這樣刻意的。」

 

　　就在陶瓷杯快要見底時，綱吉終於開口說了句，「如果是為了之前住在我家的事情……」

 

　　「什麼？」這過於跳痛的話題讓骸有些轉不過來，看著綱吉尷尬的表情，他才回過神，同時感到了明顯的不愉快。

 

　　「……你難道以為，我是在報答你之前的收留？」

 

　　「……難道不是嗎？」

 

　　 **……當然不是。**

 

　　骸微微瞇起眼，冷下語調。

 

　　「如果要謝……這程度，未免太過。」

 

　　他盡力讓自己的態度不要太糟，但或許徒勞無功，因為綱吉的神情很明顯地僵住了。

 

　　聽見這樣的答覆，綱吉沉默了下，才小心翼翼地開口，「既然不是答謝……又為何總約我出來吃飯？」

 

　　「你也知道，我們不是那種會約出來吃飯的關係……」

 

　　「為什麼不行？」將問題丟回去給他，骸淡淡地問道：「難道你認為這樣不合適？」

 

　　「不是不合適，只是以前——」

 

　　「以前是以前，現在是現在。」強硬地打斷綱吉，拿起桌上的水杯輕啜了口，骸覺得自己快要維持不住和善的笑容了，「我就是想跟你吃飯，這又怎麼了？反正你假日也沒事，不是嗎？」

 

　　「……確實是這樣沒錯啦。」似乎是找不到可以反駁的地方，綱吉最後尷尬地笑了笑。

 

　　結束用餐後兩人走在以前去過許多回的那個公園，漫天飄飛的雪絮襯著寂靜的氛圍相當漂亮。坐在有屋簷遮蔽的花圃紅磚上，他們望著難得的美景，彼此都沒有開口。

 

　　最後，率先打破沉默的，依舊是骸。

 

　　「既然你不想吃飯，那就不吃了。」這句話是他琢磨很久後才出口的，畢竟對現在的他而言，只有用這樣的方式才能與綱吉產生聯繫，「除了公園，還有沒有別的想去的地方？」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　「不是嫌餐廳貴嗎？」

 

　　骸轉過頭，揚著嘴角，看向身旁有些錯愕的男人，「剛才也說過假日無事，與我出遊又有何妨？」

 

　　「……可是，比起出去玩……」大概是終於忍不住，綱吉也沒多想，一句話便脫口而出，「平常辦公已經很累了，假日我不太想出門啊！所以……」

 

　　「……」

 

　　這下就是平時口齒伶俐的骸都不知該如何是好了。

 

　　 **——澤田綱吉，真的是太遲鈍又太容易惹人生氣了。**

 

 

 

 

 

2018/08/12

 

二修於

2018/08/29


	6. 07　兄與弟

 

　　他們是兄弟——有著相同基因、相同血脈的兄弟。

 

　　兄長與弟弟長著同一張臉，唯一不同的，是鋼青與草綠——顏色相異的瞳眸。

 

　　弟弟總說哥哥的藍眼睛漂亮，說不喜歡自己像草地的顏色。

 

　　而哥哥總是笑而不語。

 

　　父母總說他們關係很好，無論到哪都在一起，手足情深、形影不離。

 

　　哥哥確實是很喜歡這個弟弟，也相信對方亦是如此。

 

　　他們的生活簡單但美好。

 

　　——直到，父母親離開人世。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「Walker——」

 

　　一道叫喊貫穿了空氣，讓門外顧問部門裡清醒著的每個人都將視線投向發話者、也就是坐在一排電腦螢幕前的偵查組長身上。

 

　　一月是Vongola相對忙碌的月份，如今Walker身上的傷已經痊癒，自然被物盡其用的Reborn派到門外顧問部來添補不足的人力。身為Ralph的親信，Walker本身自然是相當有實力的。無論是文書處理還是戰鬥能力，水準都很高，基本上無從挑剔。

 

　　「幫我去跟你老哥要一下這月份的預算報表好嗎？」目不轉睛地盯著螢幕，組長很是專注，「昨天本來要跟他拿，結果給忘了。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　Walker立刻應聲。

 

　　如今門外顧問部的大家對他的存在已經不再陌生，許多人還會跟他相約下班後去吃飯喝酒，人際關係好得不得了。雖然Walker總是面無表情，說話又死板，但卻在女性之間意外地受歡迎。對此Wade見怪不怪地表示Vongola裡的女性對一個人的性格承受力都很大，Walker有一張好皮相——與自已一模一樣的臉——自然有很大的吸引力。

 

　　Wade作為門外顧問分顧問，在Vongola裡地位算是很高的。而他的兄長Walker雖是新成員，卻也很被看好，估計不用一年就能拿到一個小組長的位置。

 

　　巴吉爾很喜歡Walker，他總說Walker很適合來偵查組，也期待著哪一天Reborn能把人分過來。

 

　　「組長讓你來拿預算報表，對吧？」

 

　　看著自家兄長在長桌前坐下，手中拿著馬克杯的Wade臉上掛著淡笑，「我知道他忘了。」

 

　　Walker沒有回答他，只是逕自動手給自己斟了杯茶。

 

　　對於這個自己應該無比熟悉的弟弟，他還是有些彆扭。

 

　　彼此關係空白了十幾年，要在短時間內恢復原先的相處是不可能的。尤其因為那場實驗，自己又變得不太願意開口，常常同桌吃飯一整晚卻連十句話都說不到。

 

　　伸手將一旁擺著的文件袋拿到他面前，Wade注視著Walker，好一會兒才開口。

 

　　「過得還習慣嗎？」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　「……如果你想幹偵查，我可以去跟Reborn先生說的。」

 

　　「不必。」

 

　　Walker想了下，大概是覺得沒有解釋清楚，又補充了句：「現在這樣……挺好的。」

 

　　「是嗎……」大概是感覺到些許尷尬，Wade頓了頓，才道：「那就好。」

 

　　他聽得出來Wade的語氣不如以往那樣沉穩，卻也不知道該如何改變這樣的局面。

 

　　人人都說兄弟之間不需要隱瞞什麼，然而他自己實在變了太多。

 

　　Ｗalker知道自己早已不是「弟弟」心中的那個「哥哥」。

 

　　而他們彼此也已經捨去了出生被賦予的名字——這彷彿也意味著， **他們已經不是曾經的「兄弟」** 。

 

　　「……以前。」

 

　　Wade又開了口，他臉上的表情有些複雜，Walker不太能理解那是什麼樣的情緒。

 

　　「以前……我說過，喜歡你眼睛的顏色。」

 

　　這讓的話語讓他不禁又想起了從前的光景。

 

　　那時，他們都還小。弟弟總喜歡抓著他的手，晃著搖著，天真地嚷著要哥哥把「藍色」分一點給他。

 

　　像是不知該如何接續，Wade沉默了好一段時間，才緩緩道：「我喜歡……喜歡你那雙像天空一樣湛藍的眼睛。」

 

　　「從前待在家族的時候，每當瞧見你，我都覺得安心……」

 

　　「所以，無論是挨餓還是挨打，我都能忍。」Wade垂著眼簾，斟酌著話語， **「……只要你在我身邊。」**

 

　　 **——只要，你在我身邊。**

 

　　 **——無論怎樣痛苦難受的實驗，我都能忍。**

 

　　恍然間，他想起了從前總存在心底的思考。

 

　　眼前的Wade看上去彷彿又變回那個自己視若珍寶、小心呵護在懷中的男孩。

 

　　「……我也是。」Walker靜靜地開口，那雙宛如玉石的翠綠眼眸很耀眼，看在他眼裡無比美麗。

 

　　「因為有你……我才能存在於此。」

 

　　Walker不知該如何形容此刻的情感。

 

　　「我很感謝澤田綱吉，因為他給了你容身之處……也因為，他願意讓我待在你身邊。」

 

　　看著Wade有些愣住的神情，Walker忽然有點想笑——而他也確實這麼做了。

 

　　嘴角勾起的感覺相當自然，在他揚起笑後，Wade整個人已經完全出神了。

 

　　……不知道，Ralph看見自己這副模樣，會不會嚇到呢？

 

　　恐怕是會的。

 

　　「你……」

 

　　愣愣地望著微笑的男人，Wade張著嘴好一會兒，卻半個字都沒吐出來。

 

　　「那麼，這份資料我會轉交給組長。」沒等對方反應過來，Walker笑盈盈地起身，拿著文件袋朝Wade微微鞠躬，「——之後見， **『Wade』** 。」

 

　　 **——Wade。**

 

　　他在心中唸了一遍又一遍。

 

　　這是，他未來弟弟的名諱。

 

　　 **——也是他珍愛之人之名。**

 

 

 

The End.

2018/08/29


End file.
